Perfect life
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Harry's family is alive watch as he grows up living a happy life. but how long will it last. warning corporal punishment spanking charmed crossover Andy is petunias little brother prue is harrys mom. unsure about rating
1. Chapter 1

An Abused Child

Chapter 1

The Attack

Andy potter sat with his legs crossed on the couch his wand in his hand muttering under his breath as he made little puffs of different colored smoke erupt from his wand. The small baby propped up against a pillow on the couch laughed, and grabed at the smoke with his small fist soon prue potter came into the room.

"alright thats enough it's time for harry to go to bed," she said as andy scooped up harry and handed him to prue.

"good night" he said as he kissed harry on the forehead, and then kissed his wife. he droped his wand on the couch stretched and yawned. he sat down on the couch, and five seconds later he heard a loud crash as the door flew off it's henges. andy stood up and ran to the hall in time to see a cloak figure voldemort was across the threshhold andy relized he no longer had his wand.

"prue, take harry and go! it's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" andy heard the running foot steps of prue and turned back to voldemort, "please dont hurt my son," he pleaded voldemort gave a high pitched cruel laugh he drew his wand.

_"phinita."_

the yellow light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and andy potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut... he lay twitching on the floor the spell had not killed him but left him a inch from death voldemort steped over andy. it seemed stupid to waste his time killing andy he needed to get to the boy.

up on the upper floor prue potter screamed as she piled furniture in front of the door. she had forgotten her wand in the kitchen downstairs. she called desopratley.

"leo," she cried knowing he wouldnt be able to here her they had sent him to the underworld. "help," the door burst opened and prue ran to harry who was in his crib holding onto his little stuffed bear she through her arms wide.

"not harry, not harry, please not harry,"

"stand aside, you silly girl ... stand aside, now,"

"not harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---,"

"this is my last warning---,"

"not harry! please... have mercy ... have mercy ... not harry! not harry! please --- i'll do anything---,"

"stand aside. stand aside, girl!" the yellow light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. twitching on the floor harry had not cried all this time. he could stand clutching the bars of his crib. he looked up into voldemorts face with a bright interest, perhaps thinking it was andy who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and prue would pop up any moment laughing---

voldemort pointed the wand very carefully into the boys face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicalple danger. harry began to cry. harry saw that voldemort was not andy. he didnt like harry crying, he had never been able to stomach the small one's whining in the orphanage---

"avada kedavra,"

_i know really short first chapter mainly copied from the seventh book except its from inside the house the people are from charmed and harry's parents live_


	2. i'm going to work with dad

Prue Potter walked down the hall towards her nine year old sons room. She opened the door to reveal a slightly messy room, a bed over in one corner with snitches and brooms racing across the spread, and a desk in another. The room had blue carpets and white walls covered in Quidditch posters and hand drawn pictures. A few toys were lying on the floor where Harry had grown board with them and left them them there. Prue made her way over to the bed where a small form lay curled up in the blankets. She sat down on the bed and pulled the covers down from Harry's head.

Harry shivered slightly from the cold and scrunched himself into a ball. Prue giggled softly at her son.

"Harry, kitten its time to wake up." Prue said as she gently stroked Harry's hair. Harry groaned in response but didn't wake up. "Come on honey breakfast is ready."

" 'M not hungry" Harry said knowing Prue never let him miss a meal.

"That doesn't matter, Come on." Harry moaned again. "Fine do you want to go to sleep early tonight." Prue threatened.

"Thats not fair," Harry argued as he sat up strait.

"Well maybe next time I tell you to go to sleep you'll listen to me." Prue said as she handed him his glasses.

"Fine," Harry said as he stood up. "Is dad still here," Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, he's eating breakfast," Prue said. Harry tore out of the room and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. He tripped on the second to last step and nearly fell on his face before strong arms lifted him up and onto the hip of his father.

"What did I tell you about running in the house," Andy said as he fought to hold back a smile. Harry gave him a sad, innocent, pout.

"Don't run in the house," Harry began not looking Andy in the eye. "Because I could hurt myself." Andy kissed Harry's forehead and sat him down on his feet.

"Go eat breakfast." Andy said. They walked over to the table and sat down. Prue shortly joined them.

"Mom, do we have to go to Saint Mungo's today," Harry asked sounding as if he was dreading the answer.

"No, kitten we're staying home today." Prue said as she took the empty plates from the table. Harry had a relieved look on his face. At this moment the phone rang and Prue got up to answer it.

"Hello... Hey Piper... Is he alright... Restaurant or club... Yeah don't worry honey... I'll take care of it... Don't worry honey... Alright bye." Prue hung the phone up and walked over to the table.

"Whats wrong Honey." Andy asked as he washed his hands.

"Chris and Wyatt have the flue, and Piper needs to take them to the doctor." Prue said as she pored herself another cup of coffee. "Piper needs me to do inventory and auditions for the club tonight. So we need to take Harry to Sirius." Prue said Harry had a smile on his face.

"Wait Prue Sirius has to work today." Andy said. "And Remus is still sick from when we went out last night." They had decided not to tell Harry about Remus' lycanthropy.

"I cant take Harry with me to the club... Why don't you take him with you to the ministry." At this Harry got excited.

"I get to go to work with dad," Harry asked excitedly. He stood up. "I'll go get ready." At that Harry bolted from the room.

"Don't run in the house," Andy Called after him. "Prue I cant take him with me, We're testing the appliers they'll be doing the unforgivable, and curse's."

"He'll be okay Andy just call one of the house elves to watch him, I'll pack him something to do." Prue said as she started up the stairs with Andy on her tail. "Harry take a Fast bath okay." Prue called through the door.

"Okay," Harry called out through the bathroom door. They heard water running and walked into Harry's room where Prue started packing away some of Harry's things.

"I'm packing him pencil paper crayons coloring books his bear in case he gets tired, and a couple of books." Prue said as she zipped up Harry's backpack.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Andy asked as they walked out of Harry's room.

"You'll be fine, and Sirius will be there to help you." Prue said at this moment Harry walked out of the bathroom. "Did you comb your hair." Prue asked knowing it made little difference.

"Yes, lets go dad." Harry said excitedly.

"Calm down kitten, bye Prue" Andy said as he took Harry's hand and let himself be led downstairs.

"Bye mom," Harry said as he continued to pull Andy down the stairs. Andy realizing Harry had no idea where they were going picked him up from behind and onto his hip. "Hey," Harry said as he was hoisted up.

"So how did you plan on getting there." Andy asked with a smile on his face. Harry smiled at his dad.

"Sorry, how are we getting there." Harry asked.

"We're taking a portkey," Andy said as he pulled a small trinket out of his pocket. "Ready kitten," Andy asked. Harry nodded and grabbed hold of andys robes and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Andy tightened his grip on Harry after noticing Harry was a bit scared. "Auror Potter." Andy shouted Harry felt a sharp pull behind his navel and shouted as he felt himself flying through the air.

They landed in the middle of the atrium in the ministry with a thud. Harry was clinging to Andy's robes as if his life depended on it. Andy rubbed circles in Harry's back While Harry silently cried into his shirt. Andy continued to walk down the hall towards the lift.  
He pushed the button that would take him to the auror department. Once off the lift Andy made his way to his office. The second he entered the office Harry lifted his head up to look around.

"POTTER!" A gruff rough voice sounded from a corner. Instinctively Andy's grip tightened on Harry as he turned around. He was face to face with a heavily scarred man who had a vivid electric blue magical eye and a large chunk of the nose was missing. Andy's grip relaxed a bit.

"Hello Alastor," Andy said as he moved over to his desk. Alastor followed Andy to the desk. "Kitten sit here," Andy said as he put Harry on his desk chair. He then stood face to face with Alastor. (probably the only one stupid enough to do so.) "May I help you."

"Your Half an hour late, then you show up here with a damned kid and you walk in here like you own the place." Moody shouted at Andy.

"Look Alastor I had to bring my son with me today, I had to use a portkey to get here, and I am not in the mood for this right now." Andy ended the last moment in a loud shout. "Now if you don't mind GET OUT." Andy shouted.

"Fine, Your to run the course for the trainees today, and do it as many times as it takes for them to get it right." Alastor said as he stormed out. Andy turned to Harry who was sitting in his desk chair watching him with nervousness roaming his face.

"Come here Kitten," Andy said. Harry stood up and walked over to Andy and wrapped his arms around his middle. After he released him Harry was lead to a couch near one of the desk. At this moment their was a loud CRACK in the office.

"Padfoot," Harry said as he stood up and ran to Sirius.

"Hey Pup," Sirius said as he leaned down and hugged Harry. "What are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he released Harry.

"Chris and Whyatt got sick so mom had to go to Aunt Pipers club." Harry said as he walked back over to Andy who had beckoned him over.

"Ah, Nice backpack Andy," Sirius said. Andy pulled Harry's backpack off and glared at Sirius.

"Coming from the guy who didn't know which end of a safety harness to put on a six year old," Andy said at this both Harry and Sirius turned slightly red. "Alright Harry your mom packed you something to do while I finish my paper work." Andy said as he handed Harry the backpack.

"Can I go look around outside," Harry asked excitedly.

"No Harry, if you behave we'll look around near lunch time Okay." Andy said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Okay," Harry said as he sat down on the couch.

"So how has your morning been," Sirius asked as he took note of the angry look pasted on Andy's face.

"Shut it Padfoot," Andy growled as he made his way over to his desk. He sat down. "Moody was on my case for being late for work and now I have to run the obstacle course with the trainees."

"Wow, he hates you." Sirius said as he pressed a strange button. A large stack at least eight inches tall fell into a in vent.

"Can I go when you have to run the obstacle course?" Harry asked standing up and walking over behind Andy's desk.

"I don't know kitten, I'll have to ask." Andy said. "Go sit down." Harry walked back over to the couch. He opened his backpack and pulled out a sketch pad and some of his pencils. He looked around the room for something to draw. He decided to draw his dad and Sirius working. He started sketching easily being careful to make every stroke of his pencil soft and smooth. He worked for a while before a soft knock on the door alerted him that someone was about to enter.

"Harry come here kitten." Andy said and gestured for Harry to come sit with him. Harry got up and Hurried over to his dad who pulled him onto his lap. Harry's face grew red with embarrassment. "Come in." Andy called as he pulled Harry closer to himself. The door opened to reveal a tall red haired man.

"Hi Arther," Sirius greeted the man as he gestured for Arther to take a seat.

"Harry this is Arther weasley." Andy said to the small child on his lap.

"Hi Mr. Weasley," Harry said quietly.

"Hello Harry," Arther said politly. "Andy, Sirius, Alastor wants you to meet the trainees now." Arther said. "He said for me to tell you to leave Harry here." Arther stood. "I would take him if I could but Molly needs me home."

"It's Alright Arther, Thanks." Andy said, Arther left the room after waving goodbye to Harry. Harry slid off of Andys lap. "Harry I need you to stay in here and wait for us to come back. Then We'll take you to go get something to eat and to look around, ok." Andy said.

"Can I go walk around." Harry pleaded with sad eyes.

"No," Andy said seriosly. "Harry I want you to stay in here and if I find out you left I'll tan your bottom." Andy threatened. "We'll be back soon. Be good, bye kitten."

"Bye pup, have fun." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Bye dad, bye padfoot." Harry called after them. The door closed with a thud and Harry went and sat behind his dads desk. It took a while and he got extremely bored. After checking the door and realizing that it was magicaly locked he started searching the room.Then Harry noticed the jar of floo powder sitting on the edge of the mantel.

_'He won't be that mad if I leave.' _ Harry tried to convince himself, _' and if I make it back first he'll never notice.' _There was only one problem. Harry was afraid of flooing, anything was better than sitting here. He took a handful of floo powder and threw it in. He took a deep breath and called out.

"Ministry of magic atrium." He stepped in and immediately regretted it.


	3. Padfoot, you idiot

Chapter 4

There is a lullaby at the end of this chapter. Italicized_ like this is Prue._** And bold like this is Andy.**

Enjoy

"Sirius," A voice hissed. "Shut up he's asleep." Harry was barely awake when he felt some one lift him up. He was about to panic when he smelt the familiar scent of his fathers calone.

"Sorry mate," Sirius apologized.

"Lets go, I want to get him through the floo before he wakes up." Andy said as they left the office and walked down the hall. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his Dad. "Thanks Padfoot you woke him up." Andy said as he smacked Sirius in the back of the head.

"Do we have to take the floo home," Harry asked as he was shifted on his dads hip.

"No, I guess we'll take a portkey home." Andy said as he rummaged in his pocket. He pulled out a small broken watch band. "Padfoot are you coming over for dinner. Again."

"Of coarse, now that you offer it." Sirius said with a smile. "I'm going home to shower first, I'll see you later Pup." Sirius said as ruffled Harry's hair.

"Bye Padfoot." Harry said as he waved. Sirius disapparated with a pop.

"Ready kitten?" Andy asked after he had charmed the watch band into a portkey.

"Yeah," Harry said as he clung tightly to Andy.

"Auror Potter," Andy shouted and Harry felt the familiar pull behind his naval.

Godrics Hallow

They landed with a thud in the living room. This time Harry had known what to expect so instead of clinging to Andy, Harry instantly wiggled free of Andy's grip. Once on his feet Harry calmed down drastically.

"Is Mom home yet," Harry asked energetically.

"Yes she is," Prue said as she walked down the stairs. Harry ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Mom," Harry said as he pulled away from Prue.

"Did you have fun with your Dad and Sirius," Prue asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Harry said apparently over the spanking.

"Did you behave," Prue asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Mostly," Harry said quietly.

"What happened Andy," Prue asked sensing that Harry wasn't going to willingly tell her.

"We had some trainees that needed to run the course so we left him in the office and he decided to sneak off." Andy said disapprovingly. Harry was looking down at his feet trying to avoid eye contact with Andy or Prue.

"Harry why don't you go upstairs and play before dinner." Prue said as she took out a pack of hamburger meat.

"Okay," Harry said sensing that his mom was not happy. He stood up and headed out of the room. He didn't go upstairs though. He turned into the living room and crouched down in front of the door.

"Are you crazy," Prue started. "You left him alone and you expected him to stay put."

"You said to leave him in the office." Andy said defensively.

"I told you to call a house elf to keep him." Prue said annoyed that Andy had not listened.

"Look I'm sorry that I left him alone. I locked the door I thought he wouldn't use the floo powder." Andy said in disbelief .

"He took the floo by himself," Prue said in disbelief. "My poor baby."

"Yeah, well he got his ass spanked," Andy said unknowingly making Harry's face go red.

"Go get Harry, and tell him to stop eavesdropping while your at it." Prue said calmly. Harry's face grew red when he realized that his mom had known he was out there the whole time. He stood up as his dad opened the living room door.

"Go stand in the corner for ten minuets." Andy said as he pushed Harry through the door.

"Alright," Harry said as he crossed his arms and headed towards the corner. Harry stayed in the corner listening as Prue moved around the kitchen.

"Okay Harry, you can come out know." Prue said as she drained the noodles.

"Thanks Mom," Harry said knowing if it was just his Dad he would be in the corner until dinner. "Dad when is Padfoot coming."

"You didn't tell me Sirius was coming over." Prue said to Andy annoyed.

"Sorry I forgot," Andy said.

"How could you forget about me," Sirius said as he entered the room.

"Simple like this," Andy said as he turned away from Sirius. "Why did we give him a key."

"I told you not to give him a key," Prue said jokingly.

"Fine be that way," Sirius said as he made his way over to Harry.

"Is Uncle Moony coming over," Harry asked calmly.

"No kitten, Uncle Remus cant come he's still sick." Prue said sadly.

"If he gets sick every time he drinks why does he keep going." Harry asked looking between the three adults.

"Because your dad and his friends never learn." Prue said with a small smile.

"Sure we do," Andy said indignantly.

"Yeah," Sirius started. "We just don't learn anything thats not important."

"Of coarse," Prue said as she drained the noodles. "Go wash up for dinner you three." Prue said.

"Yes ma'am," were the three answers she got. Andy Harry and Sirius went over to the kitchen sink and washed their hands before sitting down at the table. Prue put a large bowl of spaghetti and a large loaf of garlic bread.

"Thanks Mom," Harry said as he put a spoon full of spaghetti on his place. Andy took the knife and cut the garlic bread in several pieces. Harry took one piece and listened to his parents and Sirius talk.

"... So I have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, can I go with you," Harry asked excitedly.

"It's alright with me if it's alright with them," Sirius said as he pointed to Prue and Andy.

"Can I please go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Sirius what time are you going." Prue asked.

"Around eleven," Sirius said calmly.

"You'll have to pick him up at Saint Mungo's." Prue said as she finished her plate.

"Alright I'll come get you at eleven and I'll bring you home around five thirty." Sirius said.

"Alright, Harry it's seven thirty, go get ready for bed." Prue said as she took the empty plates and bowl from the table.

"Do I have to," Harry asked desperately.

"Yes you do," Andy said as he got up to help with the dishes. Harry sighed as he stood up.

"Take a bath," Prue called after him.

"Alright," came Harry's reply. They heard the water running as Harry climbed into the shower. Half a hour later Harry came back downstairs and saw all three adults sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Harry went over and sat next to Sirius. Sirius put his arm around Harry and pulled him on his lap. Harry layed back against Sirius' chest. He listened to the conversation for over a hour before he drifted off into a light sleep.

Harry felt as Sirius stood up and he was passed to someone else's arms.

"I'll go put him to bed," Andy said as he shifted Harry in his arms.

"'M not tired," Harry said groggily. He heard chuckles come from everyone in the room. Harry groggily opened his eyes.

"Come on Kitten, it's time for bed." Andy said as he turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Why," Harry whined as they descended up the stairs.

"Because it's midnight." Andy said with a laugh. They entered Harry's room and Andy layed him on the bed.

"Daddy, don't want to go too sleep." Harry said as Andy covered him up. Harry had recently decided that he was too old to call Andy Daddy. He occasionally reverted to old Habits when he was tired or scared.

"And why not," Andy asked as he grabbed Harry's bear.

"Wanna stay up with you and Padfoot,"Harry whined as Prue entered the room

"Wont go to sleep, will he." Prue asked calmly. Andy shook his head. "How about we sing the lullaby." Prue suggested.

"Alright," Andy agreed.

Y_ou and I must make a pack  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love  
I'll be there  
I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there_  
**And oh, I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on**  
_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness is all I'm after  
Just call my name and I'll be there. Whenever you need me  
I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you  
With an unselfish love I'll respect you  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there_  
**I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad I found you baby  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength, you wanna keep holding on**  
_If you should ever find someone new  
I know she'd better be good to you  
'Cos if she doesn't  
Then I'll be there  
I'll be there  
I'll be there  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there  
I'll be there  
I'll be there  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there..._

Harry fell asleep listening to the song he had grown up with.

Hey who wants to be a Beta for one of my stories. All of them except A Tortured Harry need a beta. PM me if you want the job

REVIEW!!!!!

Please.


	4. Morning With Mom

chapter 5

I am so glad you like the last chapter I hope you like this one two. R&R

Prue awoke to a ringing alarm clock the next day. She rolled over in bed and pushed Andy lightly.

"Wha..." Andy mumbled tiredly.

"Get up," She said as she stood.

"Alright," Andy said groggily as he sat up. "What time is it?" Andy asked tiredly.

"Six thirty, just like every other morning," Prue said jokingly. "Come on honey," She said as she stood up. "I'm taking a shower listen in case Harry wakes up."

"Alright," he said as he stood from the bed. Prue walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Andy walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee. He sat sipping coffee for thirty minuets before Prue came down stairs. He sat his cup down and headed upstairs. Prue watched Andy head upstairs for a shower as she poured a cup of coffee. She drained her cup of coffee and went upstairs to finish getting ready. She finished her hair and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Andy had just stepped out of the shower and was wrapping a towel around himself.

"Hey honey," Prue said as Andy got dressed. "Can you go wake Harry and get him dressed?" Prue asked as she put on her mascara.

"Sure," Andy said as he pulled on his jeans.

"Are you allowed to wear jeans to work?" Prue asked applying her make up.

"No, If I was then it wouldn't be any fun, now would it." Andy said with a laugh as he left the room. He walked down the hall and into Harry's room. Harry was curled up in the center of the bed with his bear next to him. Andy walked over to Harry and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Harry, Kitten time to wake up." Andy said as he lifted Harry into a sitting position.

"Dad, wanna go to sleep." Harry mumbled.

"For someone who didn't want to sleep last night you sure are tired." Andy said with a laugh as he pulled Harry up from the bed.

"Get dressed you and Mom have to leave soon." Andy said reminding Harry that he was going with Prue to Saint Mungos. Harry groaned causing Andy to chuckle.

"Can I go to work with you," Harry asked hopefully.

"No," Andy said firmly. "It's not safe for you to be in the Auror department today, and I'm on call." Andy grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from the closet and handed them to Harry. "Get dressed."

"Alright," Harry said as Andy left the room. Harry groggily got dressed and put his socks on and walked downstairs. Seeing he was the only one down there he laid down on the couch. Just as he was drifting off to a light sleep he heard people talking in front of him. Harry felt as his dad lifted him up. Supporting Harry with one arm under his bottom, Andy grabbed his and Harry's jacket and sat the now awake Harry on the counter.

"Here you go," Andy said handing the jacket to Harry. Harry groggily slid the jacket up and didn't argue as Andy zipped it up. Andy pulled his own jacket on and then picked Harry up and supported him by his bottom as he headed for the door. Prue followed them out of the house and to the SUV.

"Put him up front, and put the seat down so he can sleep." Prue said putting Harry's backpack in the back seat. Andy sat Harry in the car and buckled the seat belt.

"Alright, I'll see you later Kitten, be good for Mom, and Padfoot." Andy said as he placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. He let the seat down and Harry curled up.

"Bye Dad," Harry said as Andy closed the door.

"Bye Prue," Andy said kissing her.

"Bye honey, I'll cook dinner when I get home." Prue said as she walked to the other side of the car, and got in. Prue watched as Andy apparated away before starting the car and driving off. Harry fell asleep about ten minuets after they left and the rest of the drive was silent.

thirty minuets later.

Prue pulled into the Magical parking lot of Saint Mungos. It was hidden to look like you pulled into a alley to park behind a local boutique. Prue parked the car, and walked over to Harry's door.

"Hey Prue," a voice sounded from the other side of the parking lot. Prue turned around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt coming across the parking lot.

"Hey Kingsley, what are you doing here?" Prue asked as she grabbed Harry's backpack from the backseat.

"Picking up some healing potions for the Auror emergency store." Kingsley said as Prue opened Harry's door. "Want me to get him so he can sleep?" Kingsley asked as Prue slipped Harry's backpack on her own back.

"Yeah, that would be great," Prue said as she stepped to the left so Kingsley could lift Harry. Kingsley lifted Harry into his arms. Harry stirred from his deep sleep. He groggily opened his eyes and noticed he was moving.

"Kingsley," Harry asked groggily.

"Yeah Harry," Kingsley laughed at the child's groggy state. Harry laid his head on Kingsley's shoulder as they entered Saint Mungos.

"Can I go back to the Ministry with you," Harry asked as they headed for a lift. He was fully awake now so Kingsley put him back on his feet once they entered the lift.

"No, not today. Isn't Sirius coming to get you later on today?" Kingsley asked as the lift stopped on the second floor. Two people exited the lift.

"Yeah, but not till eleven," Harry said as the lift started up again.

"Well you cant leave, you have to wait for him," Kingsley said.

"Why cant he pick me up from the Ministry?" Harry asked with a pout firmly implanted on his face.

"Harry you know you have to stay here with me." Prue said in a no arguing tone.

"Alright," Harry sighed as the lift came to a stop. Kingsley waved bye to Prue and Harry as he exited the lift along with three other people. Prue and Harry were the only two people left in the lift as it started up again. The next floor came quickly and Harry and Prue excited the lift and headed down the hall. They stopped in front of a door that Prue took her I.D. Card out to unlock. They entered the large cozy office and let the door close behind them.

"Go sit down and I'll order some breakfast." Prue said sitting behind a large desk.

"Okay," Harry said as he made his way over to the couch against the wall.

"What do you want sweety," Prue asked as she picked up the phone.

"Waffles please," Harry said as he kicked off his shoes, and took out his sketch pad. This was a new one, and only had three pictures in it. The first was his Mom, Prue in her animagus form, a Cat with black fur and Emerald eyes. The next was a copy of one of Harry's favorite pictures, his Parent's wedding day. The third was the one that Harry had drawn yesterday of his Dad and Sirius working. Now he would draw a Picture of the Rat that was in some of his Dads school photos. He knew this was a Animagus form because his Dad, uncle and Sirius had told him stories about their school days. They always involved a fourth Maureder named Wormtail. He had asked his Dad what Wormtail's name was, and what had happened to him. But his Dad had only said that Wormtail had to leave and he would never come back. Harry had assumed that Wormtail had died during the fight against Voldemort, and it was to painful for his Dad to talk about. Harry looked up as a small pop signaled that a house elf had brought breakfast.

"Hi Meeple," Harry said as he stood and walked over to his Mom's desk.

"Hello little mister Harry Potter sir." Meeple said waving enthusiastically. Meeple had worked at the hospital for all of Harry's life and if she wasn't busy she would come and play a game with Harry. "Meeple have to go now, bye little mister Harry Potter sir." With a pop Meeple was gone once again.

"Sit down and eat breakfast," Prue said smiling as Harry sat down. Harry opened his container and began eating breakfast.

Half an hour later a house elf came up and collected the trash. Harry went back over to the couch and sat down.

"Harry, I have someone coming in ten minuets, so I need you to behave yourself, and be quiet." Prue said as she started rummaging through a filing cabinet behind her desk.

"Alright," Harry said as he continued his sketch. He was able to get through the first stage of drawing before a knock on the door alerted him that it was time for Prue's meeting.

"Come in," Prue called out as she pulled a file out and placed it on her desk. A brunette haired elderly woman entered the office and smiled at Prue and Harry.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Zambini," the woman said.

"Hello, Healer Potter, and this is my son Harry," Prue said gesturing to Harry.

"Hi sweetheart," the woman said smiling at Harry. Harry gave a weak smile back, hating the attention.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll get started." Prue said gesturing towards the chairs in front of her desk.

The meeting began and half an hour later Harry was starting to doze off from extreme Boredom.

"Harry, Kitten, it's time to wake up," Prue said as she gently shook Harry's shoulder. Harry groggily opened his eyes. "Come on Honey, Sirius will be here in five minuets." Prue said as Harry sat up. "Go wash your face, and put your shoes on before Sirius gets here." Harry stood up and headed into the bathroom. He ran cold water and washed his face. Feeling wide awake Harry relieved himself in the toilet before heading back into the office. Sirius had just walked into the office.

"Hey Pup,"Sirius said ruffling his already messy hair. Harry grabbed his shoes and sat down to put them on.

"Okay Sirius, it's windy outside so he needs to keep his jacket on ALL the time." Prue said sternly. "And no chicken strips for lunch and..."

"Prue, calm down, it's not the first time I've kept him for a day." Sirius said with a small laugh, as Harry came over to stand by them. He already had his jacket on, and zipped up.

"Alright," Prue said in defeat. "Behave, and be back home at six thirty." Prue said hugging Harry.

"Bye Mom!" Harry said as he dragged Sirius out of the office.

"Bye," Sirius called out.

"They are gonna reek havoc on Diagon Alley." Prue muttered to herself as she went back to her paperwork.

Hope you like it.

P.S. I still need a beta for this story


	5. Sirius

Sirius rushed to keep up with Harry as he was pulled through the halls of saint Mungo's towards the lifts. Harry came to a abrupt halt to avoid running into a cart filled to the brim with potion vials and Sirius tool this time to grab hold of Harry's hand firmly.

"Calm down Pup," Sirius said as they continued walking. They arrived at the lift and Sirius pushed the down button. The lift arrived a short time later and Sirius and Harry climbed inside the nearly empty lift. Sirius pushed the button that would take them to the lobby, and close the door. The lift arrived at the lobby less than a minuet later and Sirius and Harry headed out and to the parking lot.

"Did you bring the bike," Harry asked excitedly as they exited the hospital. Harry always wanted to ride Sirius Harley, but Prue had forbidden it. Her exact words from the day Harry saw the bike when he was three. "You ever put my baby on that damn thing and you'll be running to Voldemort for protection." (Just so you know for future reference's the Source and Voldemort, are the same person, he just died differently.)  
"No not this time Pup," Sirius said as he lead Harry over to a black Mustang with a convertible top. Harry climbed into the passengers seat and watched Sirius do the same. "Buckle your seatbelt," He said as he buckled his own. Harry copied Sirius even though he hated putting on his seat belt. When ever he refused to put his seatbelt on his dad always threatened to make him sit in a car seat the rest of the day. He had used to think of it as a empty threat until a few weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_"I don't want to," nine year old Harry said angrily. It was early in the morning and they were heading to Prue's, dad Victor's, house, and Harry had hardly slept last night and was now in a horrible mood._

_"Kitten you have to put your seatbelt on," Prue said knelling down so she could look Harry in the eyes._

_"No!" Harry said stubbornly. It was seven thirty in the morning, and he hadn't gone to bed until nearly two in the morning._

_"Kitten we have to go to Grandpa's house," Prue said as she brushed a stray piece of hair from Harry's face._

_"NO!" Harry shouted angrily. "I'M NOT GOING, AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU SAY!" During his angry shouting; Harry hadn't noticed Andy walk out of the house. Any walked over to the car. Prue moved out of the way an shook her head. Andy grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out of the car._

_"YOU!" SWAT! "NEVER!" SWAT! "SHOUT!" SWAT! "AT!" SWAT! "YOUR!" SWAT! "MOTHER!" SWAT! "LIKE!" SWAT! "THAT!" SWAT! "AGAIN!" SWAT! "AND!" SWAT!T "NEVER!" SWAT! "SWEAR!" SWAT! "LIKE!" SWAT! "THAT!" SWAT! "AGAIN!" SWAT!_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." Harry cried desperately. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. Andy lifted Harry up into his arms, and supported him with one arm under his bottom. Andy drew his wand, and conjured a toddler car seat. "Daddy, please don't," Harry begged as Andy enlarged the car seat so it would fit him._

_"No Harry, you know better than to act like that." Andy said as he sat Harry on the ground and hooked the car seat into the back seat. Harry walked to Prue and grabbed her arm; as if expecting her to stop Andy. "Come here Harry," Andy said sternly as he finished hooking up the car seat. Andy shook his head as Harry hid behind Prue. He walked over to Prue and lifted Harry into his arms. Harry struggled as Andy walked over to the car and sat the squirming child in the car seat. Harry squirmed in a futile attempt to stop Andy from buckling the car seat between his legs._

_"Sit still," Andy snapped as he swatted Harry lightly on the legs. Harry stopped squirming instantly and Andy buckled the safety belt. After tightening the belt so Harry couldn't reach down and unbuckle it, He cast a spell to be positive that he couldn't get out of there. He turned to Harry who had tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"Please, I don't want to sit in here," Harry begged; he was once again struggling against the car seat._

_"No Harry, next time you listen to Mom," Andy said sternly. "Now if I ever hear you swear like that; I will spank your bottom in front of whoever is there!"_

_End flashback_

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Sirius asked as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"The leaky cauldron," Harry suggested as they turned onto the street.

"Alright," Sirius said. They drove in silence thirty minuets before they pulled into a parking place in front of a dingy looking pub. Sirius and Harry climbed out of the car and walked towards the pub.

The leaky cauldron was buzzing with people. Harry clutched Sirius' hand as they entered.

"It's Harry Potter," Someone towards the back yelled excitedly. Sirius immediately pulled Harry closer to him as the crowd swarmed towards the small child. Harry pressed himself as close to Sirius' side as he could. Sirius grabbed his wand and shot red sparks into the air.

"Thats enough," He said loudly glaring at everyone. "Back to your seats!" The crowd dispersed quickly; muttering about people who don't know how to behave in public. Sirius lead the trembling child to a booth in the back of the pub; where he was away from prying eyes. Tom, the bartender came over to them with two menus.

"Sirius, good to see you again," Tom greeted merrily "And young mister Potter, pleasure to see you." Tom Handed them the menus. "Just call when your ready to order." With that he went back over to the bar to continue cleaning.

"Are you alright Pup," Sirius asked as he handed Harry a menu.

"Yeah," Harry said. Ten minuets later Sirius called tom back over so they could order.

"Alright, what will it be," Tom said looking from Sirius to Harry.

"I'll take the hamburger meal and a butterbeer," Sirius said handing the menu to Tom. "What do you want Pup?" Sirius asked.

"The same as you," Harry said instantly. Harry always ordered the same as some one else.

"Okay make that two hamburger meals, one with butterbeer, and one with milk." Sirius said handing Tom the other menu.

"Alright, I'll have it out in a minuet." Tom said as he Headed back to the bar. Harry watched him wave his wand towards the back; to what he presumed was the kitchen. Less than twenty minuets later two plates came flying towards the table.

"Eat up Pup," Sirius said as he handed Harry a bottle of ketchup.

They finished lunch quickly, and Sirius payed the bill.

"Can we go to the Quidditch store," Harry asked following Sirius to the back of the pub. Sirius pulled open the door, and pushed Harry out before him.

"Sure thing Pup," Sirius said as he drew his wand and tapped the bricks. "We'll go there after I get what I need." Harry watched as the bricks moved away to create a archway. Diagon Alley was crawling with people. Sirius held Harry's hand to ensure that the small boy didn't wander off like the last time Sirius was supposed to watch him.

_Flash back_

_Sirius and a seven year old Harry were walking down Diagon alley. Sirius was observing the windows anxiously; looking for Andy and Prue._

_"Padfoot," Harry whined angrily. "Where are we going?" Sirius reached over and ruffled his hair playfully._

_"We're meeting your Mom and Dad in Flourish and Blotts." Sirius said as the two turned the corner. Sirius grabbed hold of Harry's hand again as they entered a large crowd._

_"Padfoot, let go," Harry whined pulling on his hand._

_"Promise you won't run off?" Sirius asked as he and Harry stopped outside Flourish and Blotts. Harry nodded and the second Sirius released his hand he pulled it close to him to prevent it from being grabbed again. "Come on, they should be here soon."_

_"Kay," Harry said as he followed Sirius into the book store. Sirius led him over to a table, and lifted Harry up and onto the table._

_"After your Mom and Dad get here I'll take you to the Quidditch store." Sirius said as he sat in front of Harry._

_"Alright," Harry said happily. It was a few minuets before a crowd of people came in._

_"Wait here," Sirius said to Harry as he saw Prue and Andy enter the store. Receiving a nod from Harry Sirius went over to greet Prue and Andy. Harry watched Sirius disappear into the crowd. It only took a minuet for Harry to become board. He slid down from the table and headed towards the crowd that he saw Sirius disappear. He came to a small clearing and immediately spotted the back of his Parents and Godfather's heads. He was about to head over to them when something caught his eye. Turning around and heading out the door; Harry looked down the road and saw them doing a show down at the Quidditch supply store. His small, seven year old mind let him completely forget about his parents, and godfather who would be expecting him to be back at the table. His seven year old mind told him to leave the store and go down to watch the display. So thats exactly what he did._

_He ran down the street, and to the store. He made his way to the front of the crowd by climbing through and around peoples legs. All he heard in return were things like._

_"How adorable!" and_

_"Wonder where his Mom and Dad are?"_

_As he reached the front of the crowd he could see that two people were high in the air doing all kinds of flips and tricks. Double, triple, and quadruple flips, Spirals. 360's, dives, and back flips. He watched the show for nearly thirty minuets, before the announcer spoke again._

_"And that concludes our show. The next show starts in two hours so come again. Vincent McElroy and Justin Demetre from the Irish National Team will be back!" As the crowd dispersed Harry made his way over to where the brooms were landing. He was halfway to his destination when he was picked up from behind._

_"Uncle Mooney," Harry said happily wrapping his arms around Remus' neck._

_"Hey cub," Remus said holding Harry in one arm. "What are you doing here alone."_

_"Mom, Dad, and Padfoot are..."_

_"Looking everywhere for you," Remus replied smiling at Harry. Harry blushed red and hid his face in Remus' neck._

_"I saw the show and I wanted to get Daddy, and Padfoot a autograph." Harry said sounding close to tears._

_"Don't cry Cub, we'll get the autographs and then we'll go find your parents." Remus said rubbing Harry's back._

_"Kay," Harry said as Remus headed over to the two fliers. He sat Harry on his feet and pushed Harry towards the men who stopped their conversation and looked at the little boy._

_"Hi, can we help you," One of the men asked._

_"C-can I g-get a autograph for my D-daddy, and Padfoot," Harry asked quietly._

_"Sure thing," He replied smiling at Harry. He reached back and grabbed a quill and a picture. "Whats your Daddy's name?" Harry shrugged his shoulders._

_"Uncle Mooney, whats Daddy's Name?" Harry asked looking at Remus._

_"Andy," Remus supplied. The man wrote out the first autograph and set it aside._

_"And whats Padfoot's," he chuckled at the name. "Name?" Harry looked at Remus. It was apparent he didn't know the adults by there first names well enough to remember._

_"Sirius," Remus supplied again. The man made out the second autograph and then handed them both to Harry._

_"Thank you," Harry said happily._

_"Your welcome," The man said happily. "Now whats your name," He asked grabbing another picture._

_"Harry," He answered shyly. The man filled out the third autograph and handed them back to Harry._

_"There you go," He said happily. "See you around." Harry waved goodbye to the man and walked to Remus. Remus picked him up, and settled him on his hip. Remus turned and headed towards the direction of flourish and Blotts._

_"There he is," Harry said pointing at the back of a frantic Andy's head, and sounding close to tears. Remus could sense Harry's nervousness._

_"Don't worry Cub," Remus said patting Harry's back. "ANDY!"_

_..._

_Andy/Sirius POV_

_..._

_"Prue, Andy," Sirius called through the crowd as he headed over towards his friends._

_"Sirius," Prue said sounding slightly unnerved. "Wheres Harry?" She asked, her face turning red._

_"He's over sitting on a table," Sirius said gesturing towards a table towards the back._

_"Where!" She said sounding angry._

_"Over th..." He trailed off as he saw that the table he had left Harry at was empty. "Uh-oh!"_

_"YOU LOST MY SON," Prue shouted angrily._

_"Prue, Flower, calm down," Andy said calmly. "You look around in here, and me, and Sirius will go look around outside." Prue nodded with tears rolling down her face as she headed off towards the crowd._

_"Come on Prongs." Sirius said as he and Andy ran out the door and started searching in the opposite direction that Harry had gone in. They payed absolutely no attention to the dispersing crowd coming from the Quidditch supply shop. (Aren't they smart!) Teen minuets of frantic searching did nothing, and Andy was about to call in the Aurors when he heard a shout._

_"ANDY!" He turned around to see Remus walking towards them with a nervous Harry in his arms._

_"Thank god," He sighed Happily. "SIRIUS!" Andy called as he ran over and took Harry from Remus. Sirius came running over to them and sighed with relief to see Harry safe and sound. "Where in the world did you go." Andy said in a stern voice._

_"I-i went to find Padfoot, and I saw the people flying so I went there," Harry explained handing Andy and Sirius their signed photos. The two shared a smile, and Andy hugged Harry tightly._

_"Thank you Kitten," Andy said sounding relieved. "If you ever run off like that again you will be one sorry little boy!"_

_End Flashback_

Sirius led Harry all through Diagon Alley. Where ever they were going was obviously at the end of the busy, twisted, cobble road. Twenty minuets after their descent from the Leaky Cauldron; Sirius and Harry came to a stop outside a old dark building.

"Where are we," Harry asked as Sirius held open the door so he could walk in first.

"We're at the apothecary," Sirius said as he and Harry moved to the counter. "I want you to stay right here and don't touch anything. Okay?"

"Alright," Harry said sounding board. Sirius ruffled his hair and then went down one of the isles. Harry turned towards the counter and was examining a jar filled with some fat green bugs. He had just lifted the jar when it was snatched away from him. He looked up into the black eyes of greasy haired man that he vaguely remembered meeting before.

"What in the world do you think your doing you insufferable brat." The man sneered. "These are highly poisonous and could have killed you in mere minuets." Harry backed away trembling slightly. "Who in the world would be stupid enough to bring you in here?"

"Sirius," Harry called quietly. A couple minuets later Sirius came up to them.

"Black!" The man sneered.

"Snape," Sirius sneered menacingly. He instinctively pulled Harry closer to him. He knew Prue and Snape were friends, but that didn't mean he had to trust the greasy git.

"Of course," Severus sneered. "You are the only one _stupid_ enough to bring a child into a apothecary."

"Yes, and your the only one _cruel_ enough to taunt children." Sirius sneered back.

"Yes, well as thrilling as this conversation is, I have more important things to do today." Snape sneered. And with that, Snape headed out towards Diagon alley. Sirius turned back to Harry and knelt down so they were eye level.

"Are you alright," Sirius asked noticing how shaken Harry was. "Did he hurt you?" Harry shook his head and allowed Sirius to pull him into a hug. "Let me pay and then we'll go to the Quidditch store."

"Okay Sirius," Harry said quietly. He watched Sirius pay for the ingredients he had gotten and then happily took his hand and led him out of the apothecary. Harry clung tightly to Sirius' hand as he was led through Diagon Alley. He remembered this man now. His Mom had taken him to see him once when Harry was little.

_Flashback_

_Five year old Harry clung tightly to his mother's hand as she led him through the busy halls of Hogwarts. He heard chunks of conversations from the passing teenagers; such as_

_"Wonder what their doing here?"_

_"Wow Thats one of the charmed one?"_

_"Cute kid, better keep him away from Trelawny and Snape."_

_He had no idea why he was here. All he knew was that they were meeting someone, and whoever they were; his Daddy didn't want him any were near Harry._

_"Where we going," Harry asked as he watched the last of the students disappear behind a door._

_"We're going to meet one of Mommies friends," Prue said as she lifted the slowing child into her arms. Prue carried Harry the rest of the way down the stairs. They had flooed to Hogwarts, and once Harry had calmed down; headed towards the dungeons. They arrived in the dark dungeons, and Harry began to whimper as he hid his face in the crook of Prue's neck. "Your alright Kitten." Prue said as she shifted Harry into one arm. She stopped outside a old wooden door, and knocked on door._

_"Come in," A silky voice answered. Prue opened the door to reveal a classroom filled with First year Gryffindors and Slytherin. As she walked towards the front of the room; Harry caught sight of his cousin._

_"Milinda," Harry shouted Happily._

_"Harry, Milinda has to work, come on." She turned back towards Severus. "Hey Sev," She said smiling as he raised a eyebrow towards the name._

_"You haven't called me that in a good six years." Severus said. Prue sat Harry down on the floor._

_"Stay right there," Prue said before turning back to Severus. Harry on the other hand would rather go see his oldest cousin. So very quietly he snuck over towards Milinda._

_"Watcha doin," Harry asked standing on his toes to try and look into the bubbling cauldron._

_"Harry, go back over to your Mommy," Milinda said adding shriveled figg root to her cauldron._

_"No," Harry whined angrily._

_"Fine," Milinda said. She raised her arms and gestured towards her cauldron; freezing it instantly. She stood up and grabbed Harry's hand. She walked over to Prue, and Snape. "Aunt Prue," She said handing Harry's hand to her._

_"Thanks honey," Prue said._

_End flash back._

Sirius and Harry had spent a good four hours in Diagon Alley before Sirius decided they should head back. Harry went to bed that night, extremely tired, and happy. They had, as Prue said "Reeked Havoc" On Diagon Alley. Sirius had taken Harry to the joke shop, and they had bought several Dungbombs. But Harry had tripped in the street and they had all gone off.

So now Harry was curled up in bed sleeping soundly.

Okay so this will be updated this month. **YAY!**


	6. Birthday Mornings

Okay i didn't send this to a beta because I needed to update. This chapter is dedicated to SevSnape123 because i love all her stories :)

Harry ran down the hall towards his parents room; wearing only his pull up, and one of his Dad's T-shirts; which was like a night gown on him. He opened the door and walked to the edge of the bed. Harry climbed on the bed and crawled over to sit between Prue and Andy. Bouncing on the bed slightly to wake them.

"Dad, Mom, wake up" Harry said as they started to stir. Andy was the first to open his eyes and he groaned as he noticed Harry wide awake. He groaned louder as he turned to look at the alarm clock and noticed that it was four in the morning. Prue; after hearing Andy's groan; opened her eyes to see Harry sitting between them. She let out a exasperated groan as she dropped back down on the bed.

"Harry, it's four in the morning, go back to bed." Andy said propping himself up on his elbows.

"But I'm not tired," Harry whined.

"Kitten you can't stay up by yourself," Andy said sternly.

"But I'm not up alone, Padfoot fell asleep, but I think Uncle Moony is still awake." Harry said with a smile. At that Andy and Prue shot strait up.

"When did Padfoot and Moony get here," Andy asked rubbing his head with his hand.

"Padfoot came right after I called him, but Uncle Moony had to get dressed first." Harry said smiling still.

"You called Sirius and Remus at four in the morning," Andy said in a stern voice.

"Mom said if they were late then they wouldn't get to go to Diagon Alley with us," Harry said looking at Andy with his Puppy dog eyes.

"Sweety I was joking with Padfoot," Prue said as she stood up and pulled on her robe.

"Oh well," Harry said as he looked up. He had known she was joking but this way they could get to Diagon Alley and The Halliwell Manner sooner. "Lets make breakfast!" Harry said crawling off the bed and tugging at Andy's hand. Andy reluctantly stood up and followed Harry down the hall as Prue headed for the shower.

"Well this is a great way to start off your birthday," Andy laughed as he lifted Harry up before descending the stairs. The sight that met his eyes had him struggling to hold his laughter in. Sirius lay sprawled on the couch snoring loudly, and Remus had his legs hanging over the back of the couch and head rested on the cushions. Harry started giggling softly. "Wanna play a prank?" Harry nodded his head eagerly. Andy transfered Harry onto his back and cast a quick sticking charm to make sure he didn't slip off. He walked over to Sirius and Remus and stepped back enough so he would have a clear get away path. "Aqua Errupto!" Andy said as as jet of ice cold water came out of his wand and soaked Sirius and Remus. Sirius Jumped up and fell face first to the floor as Remus went flying over the couch. Andy and Harry were laughing; until they saw the look on Sirius' face. Andy took off running towards the back door which he magically opened before running outside. He could here Sirius chasing him and transformed into his Stag form before running off down a path that lead to the woods. He heard barking behind him and knew Sirius had followed him. He could here Harry laughing from excitement on his back and was glad he had put the sticking charm on him. He came upon the small stream that ran through the woods and jumped into it before running down the side. Harry was looking around trying to find Sirius when he felt Andy shifting back into his human form. He turned forward to see Sirius standing there with his wand drawn and pointing at Andy.

"Oh like you'd hex me when I have Harry," Andy said with a laugh. "Unless of course you have a death wish."  
"Thats low," Sirius laughed, "Using your son as a shield!"

"Your just mad because I thought of it first," Andy laughed as Harry struggled to control his giggles. It was then that a pure black lynx came to a stop in between Sirius and Andy. It fixed each of them with a glare before transforming into Prue.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Honey!"

"Hi Flower!" Prue glared at all three of them. Andy silently canceled the sticking charm on Harry and let him slide to the ground.

"Come here kitten," Prue said as she took her wand out. Harry walked over to Prue and laughed at the nervous look on Sirius and Andy's face.

"Come on Flower," Sirius said with a nervous smile on his face. A blue light shot out of Prue's wand and hit Sirius before she turned on Andy and let a yellow light strike him. Harry laughed at the sight of his Dad and Godfather. Sirius' long black hair was now a bright neon Pink with neon green polka dots. His skin was a dark purple. Andy; on the other hand resented a Umpa Lumpa from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory (The old one!) With bright orange skin, and bright green hair. Sirius and Andy took one look at hgge3hwbz each other and burst out laughing.

"Back inside you three," Prue said with a smile on her face. "The suns not even out all the way, and you three are already into trouble."

"Love you to Honey," Andy said with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. He placed a kiss on Harry's head before lifting him up and sitting him on his shoulders.

"Prue, when will this wear off?" Sirius asked fumbling with one of his polka doted locks of hair.

"Six hours from now," Prue said as they emerged from the forest. "You should look normal by the time we get to Diagon Alley." Sirius mumbled something under his breath that caused Prue to smack the back of his head and point to Harry. They reached the house to see Reached the house to see Remus putting a few eggs in a bowl to make the pancake batter. Remus; unlike Sirius and Andy; was completely dry. He started laughing at the sight of his two friends. They both glared at him as he sat down at the table. Andy put Harry on his feet.

"Harry go take a bath," Andy said as he headed up the stairs. Harry nodded before racing up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Don't run in the house!" Andy called as he followed Harry up the stairs. It was a hour before the to fully dressed Potters came down to smell the hot breakfast Prue had just sat on the table. Harry ran to sit between Sirius and Remus like he normally did when they came over.

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius and Remus shouted in unison as they ruffled Harry's hair.

"Thanks," Harry laughed.

"Eat up guys," Prue said putting a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice on the table. Harry you can have milk now or at dinner tonight." Prue said knowing that Wyatt, Chris, and Harry would drink mainly soda for the time they were at the Manner.

"At dinner," Harry said as Andy handed him a plate with two chocolate chip pancakes and two pieces of bacon on them. Prue only allowed sugary, and unhealthy breakfasts on special occasions; such as Birthdays, and Christmas. Andy poured Harry a glass of orange juice and handed the child the syrup. Harry had taken after Paige; Prue's half sister; and had a huge sweet tooth.

"So what are we doing today?" Remus asked as everyone started eating.

"We're going to the Manner for the party, and then going to Diagon alley." Andy answered.

"Oh Dumbledore sent the Ho-" Sirius stopped as Prue kicked him in his shin. "Right; my bad!" Sirius said understanding he almost ruined the surprise. Luckily Harry hadn't been paying attention. Instead he had been eating quickly so they could leave sooner.

"Why did you two come over at four in the morning?" Andy asked, and laughing at the two glares he got in return.

"Your son," Remus began, "Called us and told us he needed us to come over as soon as we could." Harry at least had the decency to blush. It took ten more minuets for Harry to finish eating; with Andy and Prue telling him to slow down every two minuets.

"When are we going?" Harry asked excitedly as he drained his juice.

"Not until ten Harry," Prue said as she started clearing the table.

"But it's only six forty five," Harry whined.

"Well next time wake up at a decent time." Andy laughed as he took his and Harry's plate to the sink. "Why don't you go watch Sponge Bob." Andy said with a smile. "Take your Godfather and Uncle with you." Sirius and Remus glared at him as they followed Harry into the living room. Harry put in THE Sponge Bob movie. (I'm a GOOFY GOOBER... I had to babysit and they love Sponge Bob) And then crawled in Sirius' lap. The last thing he remembered was seeing Mr. Krabs being frozen by King Neptune; before he fell asleep.

...

3 Hours Later

...

Harry felt a gentle shaking as some one tried to wake him up. He groaned lightly as he felt him self being lifted up into a sitting position.

"Come on Kitten; Uncle Leo is here." Andy said pulling Harry into a standing position. Harry instantly woke up and ran towards the kitchen where he heard voices. He ran into the room and ran to Leo who lifted him up instantly.

"Happy birthday Bud," Leo said as he dropped Harry onto the floor.

"Are we leaving now," Harry asked hyperly. He couldn't wait to get to Diagon Alley.

"Yes we're leaving," Leo said as Andy, Remus, and Sirius entered the room. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Andy said walking over to Prue. Leo picked up Harry and waved his arm at everyone and they disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs. He then orbed out of the room, House, Town, Country, and off the continent, to the Halliwell Manner, in San Francisco California.

Thats why they call Harry kitten. Because Prue's animagus is a lynx


	7. Do You Have It

_Hope yo like, and sorry it is so short._

_P.S. has any one else had trouble with the search feature. Mine refuses to show new stories, or upgrades past the 12th when I search. I don't know if this is my computer, or the site._

Chapter 9

The second they rematerialized Leo put Harry on the ground where he ran into Pipers waiting embrace.

"Happy birthday sweety!" Piper said releasing him and placing a warm kiss to his head.

"Thanks!" Harry said as he went from her to Phoebe, and then to Paige. They each repeated the greeting.

"Why don't you go out back and play with Wyatt and Chris," Prue suggested. The sentence wasn't even out of her mouth when Harry took off out towards the back door. Prue let out a soft giggle at the amount of energy the little boy had already, and dreading the amount he would have by the time he had the junk food and sweets Prue was positive Piper had baked, or bought.

"So what time did he wake you up this morning?" Piper asked seeing the way Andy, Sirius, and Remus rubbed their eyes; as if trying to wake up.

"Four A.M.!" Andy exclaimed moving over to the coffee pot.

"Yeah for you two," Sirius said pointing at Andy, and Prue. "He called us at about three!"

"Is this fresh," Andy asked lifting the half full pot slightly.

"Yeah just made it," Piper said. "One more thing?" She added as Andy poured four cups of coffee.

"What," Prue asked slightly confused.

"What in the hell did you do to them," Piper asked finally giving into her giggles.

"Oh," Prue said looking at her husband and Sirius. "They annoyed me." Prue said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course they did; what else is new." Piper said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I feel unloved in this family," Sirius commented to Andy.

"I know how you feel I swear I don't remember half of my childhood because I was always frozen! Ow" Piper had smacked him in the shoulder. "So violent!"

"For Aurors you two sure are whiny." Piper said with a laugh.  
"She used to think it was cute," Sirius whispered quietly to Andy and Remus. Not quietly enough though. "Ow!" Prue and Piper had slapped his shoulders.

"We've known them all these years and you two still aren't smart enough to shut up around them," Remus teaased softly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your just a suck up Moony!" Andy said widening his stupid grin.

"And I'm the only one who hasn't been hit today!" Remus said.

"And if you wanna keep it that way you three will get out of here and go play with the other children." Prue said kissing Andy lightly on the lips and then pushing him, Sirius, and Remus out the door.

"Love you to!" The three chorused as they headed towards the back door.

"Do you have his letter!" Piper asked quietly; watching as Leo opened the kitchen cupboard and taking out some of the things they still needed to put up before the other kids would arrive at eleven.

"Yeah Albus has it so the letter will come at three." Prue said excitedly. They hadplanned this for at three weeks. That was when most other kids had received their letters. Harry didn't know that though. They had told him his letter would come near August.

"Thats great! The other kids should be here around noon; and all thats left is for the guys to decorate the back yard and I have to ice the cake!" Piper said excitedly.

"Great, I'll take the boys out for ice cream, and we'll be back in about a hour!" Paige said grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Ice cream before the birthday party; where we'll have cake and ice cream." Prue asked following her!

"Yeah! Whats your point!" Paige asked with the innocent look only the youngest of the family could pull off.

"Never mind!" Prue said with fake exasperation!

"Good. Then I'll see you in a hour!" Paige said as she headed out the door! Leaving behind three confused older sisters! Paige quickly collected the three boys, and ushered them out side and into her car. She had already called Henry, and Coop who had the other kids, and told them to meet her at the ice cream stand.

With the kids with page, Piper soon set everyone to work putting up decorations, and getting the presents from their hiding space. It only took a half hour before every thing was in place, and Paige had just called to say they would be there in ten minutes. Today would be great.


	8. Get Ready

Hey sorry about the chapter mix up! NOrmally when I finish a chapter I mark it, r right the next chapter name beneath it, and I forgot so this chapter got posted twice. I will update for real in a couple days, maybe a week. SoSo Sorry


End file.
